


Venus Verticordia

by Frumpologist



Series: Bingo! Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chastity vs Lust, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Luna attempts to seduce Draco with interesting scientific facts.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: Bingo! Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312466
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Venus Verticordia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts).



> This story was written for a prompt given by Ravenslight, spot G2 on our friendly HP Friends Bingo. The prompt is “I’m seducing you with interesting scientific facts.”
> 
> Much love to mcal, whose support and encouragement means the world. <3

Draco came to her at night. It was a predictable cadence; warm from the alcohol diluting his blood, sweet words dripping from his tongue, and his hands — _ oh _ , the way they caressed her body under the covers—touching every inch of skin he could reach. He whispered against the space where her neck and shoulder met and always promised more. They were promises that would never be fulfilled.

It drove her mad. With lust. With desire.

Still, she allowed him into her home under the cloak of night. He stumbled across the threshold and had her naked before reaching the bedroom. She peeled his jumper from his body and basked in its damask rose scent before tossing the article to the floor. His nose nuzzled her throat and he scraped his teeth against her skin. Blood pooled just under the surface, but she wouldn’t dream of masking the marks in the morning.

Despite his carnal appetite in her bed, he’d never once penetrated her. Draco claimed to be a chaste man, a wizard who valued virility only for his wife. Luna was not that woman, though she would often wonder how he expected her to decide upon being his wife if he wouldn’t allow her the simple courtesy of feeling the ways in which he made love.

And try as she might to seduce him, Draco remained staunch in his regard to chastity. He slipped his tongue along the swell of her breast and slid his fingers against her core. He wouldn’t, however, give her the one thing she wanted.

It left her aching after her climax. She still reveled in the feel of him, even if it would never culminate in the one thing she needed. Any piece of Draco Malfoy was worth the pang of his sexual restraint.

Draco was beauty and grace, and she was brains and wit. He was hard lines and sharp edges, quite the opposite to her. While her body was lithe and her figure a perfect match to his, like puzzle pieces fit together in perfect unison, seducing Draco was a test of the mind much more than a battle of willpower. There was no winning him over by admiring his form — oh no, Luna knew she must entice him in other ways.

He pulled his fingers from between her legs and wound his arms around her. Their lips moved in a lazy rhythm against one another as she dragged her dull nails along the hard planes of his shoulder. Luna smiled at his gentleness, and he stared back at her out of hard, grey eyes.

“You’re plotting something.”

Luna brought her hands to his jaw and offered him a reticent smile. She made a humming noise in the back of her throat and delighted in the feel of his fingers tightening against her soft curves. He didn’t like to be toyed with, but then she felt as if he invited it with his very nature.

“I’m planning to seduce you,” she said after a long moment of staring into his eyes. “Since you’re not easily seducible, I’m considering how to provoke you into a change of heart.”

The flash of a smirk lifted his lips, but he smothered it just as soon as it appeared. “What are your options then?”

She trailed the side of her hand along his jaw and then down his throat, pausing only for a moment to feel the pulse tick under the pads of her fingertips. Draco swallowed and closed his eyes, but Luna carried on watching his face for signs of forfeit. He was strong-willed, but if he were any other way perhaps she’d have given up months ago. His warm breath fanned over her cheeks and reminded her of verdant myrtle; sweet and delicate, as if he descended from the fae that she’d read about in her mother’s fairytale books.

“I could threaten to stop seeing you.”

That earned his immediate attention; his eyes snapped open and his lips parted over a sharp inhale. His pulse fluttered like butterfly wings under her hand, but even as she offered him a soft, reassuring smile, it only sped up.

“But I can't bring myself to say goodbye,” she said as she blinked back the sadness to make way for more positive advances.

Draco’s muscles relaxed; his head sank further into her soft pillow. “Option two?”

Luna trailed her fingers further down, over his clavicle and onto his chest. With her palm pressed flat, she dragged the blunt edge of her thumbnail over his nipple. His immediate breath sent powerful chills down her spine.

“Are you aware that the average man has eleven erections per day?”

A familiar sneer overtook his gentle features, and his hips moved back as if she didn’t know his erection had been against her thigh only a second before. She smiled bigger then, and allowed her hand to descend further. Along the long, hard expanse of his torso, which twitched under her touch.

“And yet, any man under your touch would have far more,” he said in a low, gravelly drawl. She’d have bruises where his fingers had anchored into her flesh, but to affect him so made the ache worth the purpling skin. “If you allowed it.”

“The only man I wish to allow between my legs is you, Draco.” She uttered the words in a soft, melodic sort of way; to comfort him and to remind him that there was no one else. “Did you know that men with a healthy sex life are more likely to live beyond the age of eighty?”

His brow ticked up, pale and pointed. “Having to worry about my mortality is far behind me. I didn’t think I would make it to eighteen, let alone twenty-five.” Draco paused, letting out a shallow breath, and pinned her with a calculating stare.

Her plump lip snagged against her teeth. Luna reached down further, tracing the deep vee of Draco’s pelvis, achingly close to his erection. She would lose the battle of wits if she circled her fingers around him and brought him off, and so she let her fingers touch every stretch of skin except the one that jerked closer to her.

“And did you know—” her finger tickled the base of his length, then she dragged the tips of her nails up to his belly button and down again, “—healers believe that the skin is the largest sex organ, whilst the brain is considered the most powerful?”

Draco’s hand shot from her hip and wrapped around hers. His teeth were bared and he breathed heavily through his nose. “What’s this? What are you doing?”

A grin spread over her schooled features as he brought her hand down to wrap over his straining erection. “I’m seducing you with interesting scientific facts,” she said as Draco’s lips attached to her throat and forced blood to the surface under his kiss. “Feels like it’s having the desired effect.”

He growled — a sound she’d never heard him make before — and flipped her onto her back so fast that she was afraid she’d dug her nails into his sensitive skin. Her hand fell away and she brought both to his waist and held on tight. Draco was nestled in her blonde curls, his erection pushing against her.

On the verge of giving in. So close to utterly losing himself in her.

The thought chased delight along her nerves. It sent faint, and building, shocks of ecstasy skittering along her skin. Largest sex organ, indeed.

Draco stared down at her. His intense gaze flitted across her face as if searching for an answer. Luna opened her mouth, prepared to provide it to him — any answer, she wasn’t fussed with what the question may be — but, he captured her lips in an insistent kiss. There, on a precipice of love versus lust, he teetered. As precarious as facing a nesting dragon, so was the seduction of Draco Malfoy.

One thoughtless movement would scare him off. She’d be left bereft of his touch for another night, just like all the others before it. So, Luna waited with bated breath for Draco to make his decision.

He pulled back with dilated, starstruck eyes staring down at her. “What sort of spell do you have me under?” His words hovered between them, laced around a tentative, throaty chuckle.

“It’s the classic battle of lust and chastity. Your willpower versus my seduction.” Luna caressed his sides and felt the goosebumps spread under her hands. “I’m winning, by the way.”

Draco’s mouth turned up at the corners, and her heart danced a wild rhythm. Merlin, she was so far beyond lust for him, and yet she couldn’t be sure. Not until—

“Marry me.” Spoken plain as day, a breathy request followed by silence and palpable, sparking fear. The notch between his brow creased, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but she shushed him with her simple answer.

Said as certain as the moon was full in the velvet sky outside her window: “One day.”

He entered her in a maddening, slow stroke. His head fell to her shoulder and she clenched around him. The culmination of his touch, his relent over his prized virginity, and the way her name danced from his lips to her ear, sent Luna careening towards her climax. He’d barely had to move inside her, so strong was the bond forged the moment their bodies connected. Magic thickened the air surrounding them, and in mere minutes, Draco was crushing her into the mattress, sweat pooling at his temples and slipping down his spine.

“I meant what I said,” he told her some time later, when they were wrapped in one another’s arms once more.

Luna smiled at him and snuggled herself closer. She was wholly sated as his heart thumped under her ear. It chanted her victory, and her soul hummed along. “So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Venus Verticordia is one of the worshipped forms of the Roman Goddess Venus; they called her the “changer of hearts” as she was meant to turn lusty woman chaste and to assist them with affairs of the heart. The Romans believed that female chastity could save the State from ruin. I wanted to play with the idea of Luna being a sexually liberated witch, whereas Draco is the one bound by old, patriarchal practices.


End file.
